Doll of a Dhampir
by DevilOkami
Summary: As if the smile was contagious Ricther too smiled, He didn't know why but somehow it felt right to be with this man in the middle of the night. Maybe they were ment to be, that some unknown force pulled the both of them to be entwined forever more...R&R


DevilOkami: Hello again~ Today this fic will contain two lovely and handsome characters from _Castlevania: Symphony of the Night_. I adore that game since I was little. (None of my brothers would let me play- called it being difficult for me my age to play the game.) Though I was a bit upset that there were a few fics about these two. I hope there will be more for them some day...*Sigh*

DevilOkami: Well anyway, this may be a bit AU, so it can flow with the story. Also the names from two characters in symphony of the night are made up, The librarian has no name, neither does the ferryman.

DevilOkami: With that said, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Wallachia, Romania's greatest beauty.<p>

With lush forests and breath taking views, travelers would love to settle in it's small welcoming towns in a place such as this...

Only if it had not brought a terrible snow storm.

A man in his twentys struggled through the thick blanket of snow. The fur cloak did not help either for it's added weight and the howing winds. His horse was in the same condition, but it ignored the weather and aided his master for support. A small village lay just ahead. Sucessfully nearing the entrance both man and beast shrugged the snow that piled on their backs and headed toward the stables.

Warmth quickly spread over their aching tired limbs as the traveler unsaddled the stallion and handed the reins to a stable boy as well as a well earned tip. The young boy thanked the kind stranger and lead the horse to an unoccupied stable. Gripping the cloak more tighter, the traveler came back outside running to the tavern and waited for owner to come. The incense of vanilla and cinnamon mingled the small room and clinging to his clothes. Soft footsteps silently echoed as a Elder librarian entered the room.

"**GREETINGS YOUNG TRAVELER! HOW MAY I HELP YOU**?" The elderly bellowed, surprising the younger one. Dressed in heavy robes the librarian settled himself on the plush chair giving the younger male a questioning look. The other smiled sheepishly before responding.

"Erm... Im looking for a place to stay, it thats alright with you sir...?"

"Gerald Rainwood at you service! And yes we have one more room to spare- don't worry about the pay, It's on the house!"

The traveler blink twice before a small smile appeared. He thanked the elder and made his way to the unoccupied room.

"Excuse me good man, but what is your name?"

Stopping his tracks he turned and answered.

"My name is Richter, Richter Belmont."

* * *

><p>As night came crawling the villagers called it a day and headed home. Beyond the tiny village and hidden from wandering eyes, A stranger garbed in black wandered through the woods. Up ahead a ominous castle lay in ruins, though the tall tower were a king once lived stood intact reaching the pale glow of the moon. Instead of taking that route, the being took the other that lead to the graveyard and quicken it's pace.<p>

Hollow withered trees swayed with the cold bitter wind as the cloaked being pushed the rusty gates, the bars groaned due to old age but swung open nonetheless. He hurried towards the huge family shrine while digging in his pocket for the key. In his grasp he quickly unlocked the door and rushed in.

The flight of stairs seemed endless to the figure, going down,down,down to the sickening abyss. To what felt like a eternity the being finally spotted a tombstone. Upon it, three coffins decorated to the brim with roses, some fesh while others black and dead.

Here lies in eternal slumber are king Vald, his beloved lisa the queen and their dearly treasured son.

Adrian.

The stranger carefully open the king and queen's lids and smuggled the herilooms off their decaying skeletal remains. Once his bags were filled he sets his eyes upon the childs resting ground. Wondering if there **IS** any jewlery this coffin has he gave into curiousity and slowly lift the lid.

Inside rests no body nor a piece jewlery left behind for the taking.

But a doll...a doll?

Indeed, upon closer inspection a doll lays inside the coffin covered by silken cloths to protect it. The man scowled, why was there a doll in the son's tomb? What happen to it's body? Did someone came here first then him? Grumbling the man grabed it and looked the unanimated object over. Realization struck him as he saw the face of the figurine. It exactly resembles the king and queens son. Maybe he could sell it for a high price for it's detailed features.

Grinning wickedly, he shoved the doll in the bag and headed towards the exit, oblivious of the blinking eyes within the bag.

* * *

><p>Morning came, follow by the cool crisp air into a occupants room. Upon the tangled furred blankets a mop of chocolate brown hair pooled around a cherubic-like face as Richter leaves the land of slumber. Violet blue eyes fluttered open, only closing when the young man stiffeled a yawn. Looking outside the window the violent storm has ceased it's anger, leaving a stunning view of the snow covered village. He wonder if the town's leader would allow him to stay in this cozy area.<p>

Excited like a child would for christmas he quickly picked out fresh clothes and datred to the washroom. Minutes later he exit out the tavern and headed towards the small village shops. Each shop he pass by was unigue in it's own way from foods and drinks to jewlery to fine clothing, as well as selling "love potions".

Since none had held his intrest to buy something, Richter walked farther up till he was greeted by the view of the lake. As well as the view of Castlevania. Too engrossed of the view the brunette did not notice he was walking towards the pier, where an uncanny ferryman was watching. The caw of a crow pulled the young man out of his trance, his gaze settled on glassy unfocused eyes as the old transporter smiled.

" Salutations young wanderer. Tis I Greil Rodel. If you wish, I can take you to you destination!"

Richter pasued for a moment, could he trust this ferryman? Well he may know something before he leaves this warm town. A souniver from the ruin castle may do as least.

"Can you take me to that castle Sir Greil?"

* * *

><p>He must be insane, he must!<p>

The tomb robber panicked as he stared wildly at the figurine laying innocently on the floor.

_{A few moments ago after coming back from raiding, the man notice a slight change in the air. Dreadful tension clung heavy as he almost gaged from the thick fog that appeared out of nowhere, feeling sluggish he dragged on towards the bed and let his body fall in the dusty covers._

_Closing his eyes the robber fell in slumbers embrace till movement inside the bag awoke him. Muttering foul curses the man grabbed the sack and ungracefully let the stolen goods fall on the bed. Gems, rings and necklaces fall like glittering rain leaving the doll to come out last. Glaring daggers at the doll, he grabbed it by it's tiny hands and came face to face with it._

_"Getting a better look at you made me regret to ever bring you out of that blasted tomb. You're nothing but useless pile of waste!" Oh how he regret those words..._

_...As the dolls eyes bled red and narrowed into slits._

_Surprised, he threw the doll as if it burn his flesh across the room, the small figurine hit the wall with a small but loud thud and watched as it fell from the floor.}_

The eyes still wild and red continued to glare at him for those words. The elder flinched as he thought he heard a low growl coming from the doll. The noise grew louder as the robber took as few steps back, only stopping when his back touched the edge of the table. The next thing he knew, a blood curdling scream tore through his mouth as huge shadowy wings sprouted from the dolls casting shadow.

This demon must go...now.

* * *

><p>The brunette shuddered as the hoarse laughter of the ferryman echoed around the silent swampy area. Now he wondered if he should leave this place. Maybe he shouldn't tell his wandering ways to the "He-looks-insane" man.<p>

"Keh-Keh-Keh, a man like you must be mad to visit a place such as this. Even when the frozen shades cried out a blizzard you dare step foot in here."

Richter silently prayed for a miracle to happen as the uncanny fog disolved showing a small but worn out cottage in the distance. Confusion showed on the brunette's face, As if heading his thoughts Greil faced the young man and a smile split his wrinkled features.

"That old Shaft can get you what you really desire, it may be pricey but it's worth it."

Doubt filled the brunette's mind as the fragile looking boat touched land. He shrugged it off and made his way to the old building, all he had to do is buy an item and leave this place. quicking his pace he trek past the smiling gargoyles and onto the front yard of the cottage.

The place look as if it had been attacked, how could someone live here? Looking around he notice a small indian trail and upon closer examination was forked as one led to the ruined castle and the other must be a grave yard from a small clearing. Then that means a theif settles inside the broken house.

As if on cue the door swung open as the hinges screeched leaving the brunette to wince. A male clothed in old torn up robes exited the building holding something bundled in dirty sheets. The stranger looked up and froze. He pondered if the man was seeing ghosts from the color of his light greenish skin began to fade. Just as it came the look was gone leaving a scowl in it's place.

"What do you want?" The strange robed man asked harshly.

Richter flinched again at the tone before politely responding, he didn't want to get on the man's bad side.

"Ah...you must be Shaft. I hear you have some trinkets that one desires do you not?" He cursed silently for his voice to waver slightly. Shaft mumbled something about "pathetic puppy love" before pausing, glaring down at the bundle in his grasp pondered for a few minutes leaving Richter shifting from the tension seeping in. A look of surprise ecthed his fiace before settling to a evil grin. He threw the bundle at Richter ignoring the startled yelp the young man gave and walked back to his cottage.

"H-hey! Whats the big idea?" The brunette whined. shaft stopped mid-step not bothering to look at the other.

"Take that vile thing and leave this place!" With that said Shaft entered the cottage and slammed the door, scaring the crows perched on their nests.

Richter blink one...twice...three times for good measure.

What the hell just happened?

He set his gaze on the bundle on his hands, well at least he got something for free...kinda. Turning around he trek back to the pier where the ferryman awaits. Settling down, Greil sets off back to humble village. Curiousity gave in and Richter found himself unwrapping the the sheets, revealing a medium size but gorgeous doll. He cocked his head in confusion, why would that man despise and throw away such a lovely figurine away? Almond shape eyes filled with life as the amber gold pupils stood out in a sculpted angel like face as platinum blond locks waved below it's waist. Clothed just like the royals from the castle it must be a very special gift for one of the family members.

Holding the doll close to his chest Richter thanked the gods and goddesses for a wonderful gift as this. Cuddling the doll bit more, he was startled by a faint purr from somewhere. Pausing a bit he shrugged it off as nothing as the village came into view.

He didn't see the dolls eyes twinkling and a tiny smile forming on it's peach colored lips.

* * *

><p>Inside the tavern, the brunette closed the door to the washroom now clean and ready for bed padded towards the occupied bed. The doll also cleaned with it's clothing good as new was perched on the pillow. Richter could only smile how the figurine seemed happy.<p>

"How adorable" The young man whispered softly as he climbed into bed. He paused for a moment while looking at the doll. Didn't that heavy thick cloak looked uncomfortable on the doll? He thought about that until he decided to at least make the figurine at home. Reaching out the brunette tried to undo the tiny clasp of the cloak, only to cut himself. Gasping he quickly retracted his hand, doing that small droplets of blood fell on the figurine's lips. Richter didn't mind for he will clean that up tomorrow. Covering the small wound and covering himself with the fur blankets he snuggled deep into the pillow and fell into the land of dreams. Oblivious of a pink tounge savoring the copper taste.

* * *

><p>Midnight arrived quietly.<p>

The howl of wargs and and the caws of ravens frightend those who wander with the children of the night. The brunette wasn't bothered by the noise at all, who snuggled deeper into the pillow. On the other pillow however lay a small cloak but no doll. But across the bed the figurine was perched upon the window, but somehow it curled itself like a ball. Who strange one would think if the brunette was wide awake.

Without warning the dolls shadow sprouted feathery wings on it's back, then silently materializing from the shadows. The black appendages stretched wide before wrapping itself around the tiny figurine. Minutes ticked by as the black blob grew till it was the size of a large dog.

The black sphere cracked as the blackness melted away, revealing pale porcelain flesh from a body. Luscious golden locks spilled upon lean shoulders and on the floor. The body gave a small tremble as the graceful being stood on it's feet. Molten amber orbs took in the small occupied room before settling on the bed where Richter lay. Almost as if it was gliding the unknown male strode towards the edge of the bed and let it's eyes feast on the sight before him.

The brunette lay sprawled on the fur covered bed looking all submissive to anyone who enter, the blanket covering the boy's waist leaving little to the imagination. Quietly crawling on top of the sleeping beauty the platinum blond lavish the younger males neck before making it's mark as his. A low moan escaped the brunette's lips as the blond smirked in victory.

* * *

><p>Richter stirred, feeling a tingling spark of heat upon his neck. Must be another good dream the boy thought as he let the "Dream lover" nip and suck his collarbone while enjoying the pleasurable shock jolt up and down his spine. The brunette moaned as the being trailed wet kisses down to his navel, he didn't want it to stop but the lure to awakening had it's hold on him. Blinking the sleep away the boy was much aware of a presence in the room. He tried to stand but a heavy weight stopped him. Looking at the body he now knows where the pleasure came from, caused a slight gasp out of parted lips as the male gazed up at him.<p>

Lust filled ambers trapped the poor brunette, A hot blush flared on both his neck, cheeks and ears seeing the blond smirk seductively before continuing it's quest on the boys navel. Richter shivered violently at the intense pleasure returned full force, leaving him gasping for air. The blond stranger left the boy a moaning mess as he continued to mark the the quivering body.

This was wrong his mind voiced loudly, the boy feebly pushed the other away, in return the blond grunted. Stopping it's minstrations the older male gave Richter a confused look, wondering what's going on. Said brunette blushed from the man's gaze and looked the other way. The other paused for a while till an idea struck him. Very slowly he stroked the boys cheek before kissing his forehead. The blond cupped the brunette's chin and guiding it to face him, a seriene smile blossomed on the blond mans's peach colored lips.

As if the smile was contagious Ricther too smiled, He didn't know why but somehow it felt right to be with this man in the middle of the night. Maybe they were ment to be, that some unknown force pulled the both of them to be entwined forever more... _how poetic_...

Richter mewled to the touch as he writhe from the male's skillful hands. Those sinfully angelic hands glided downwards his navel till they stoped on a bump. The excitement from the brown haired male caused a small wet spot to appear. The boy shivered when a deep predatory growl emerged from the elder male's throat, with one sharp fingernail the blond sliced the boys clothing to shreads, he smirked from the others surprised squeak who was failing from covering himslef.

He hissed as the cold nipped his bare flesh and the animal skin wasn't helping either. Both fur and the cold night air brought the blossoming warmth rushing down to the now dripping flesh just begging for release. As if he read the boy's thoughts the man gently gripped the swollen flesh and pumped the poor man towards completion. Eyes snapping shut tight, Richter moaned wantonly while bucking to the delightful tight grip. All too soon the warmth was too much for him, released his essence all over his belly and on the hands of an Incubus.

He fell limp against his captor too sated to know what the other was going to do next. The blond slicked his fingers with his own saliva and reaching foward, probed the boys entrance. The man below him gasped as the slender fingers penetrated before wiggling in the warm channel. Richter whimpered, clamping around the fingers. The blush spread from the tips of his ears and down to his neck as the warmth bubbled to life, flaring downwards to his nether regions allowing the length to harden once more.

Noticing the boy was ready the man coated his length and positioned himself to the brown hair beauty's gaping hole, slowly not to harm his soon-to-be-lover entered. The blond Incubus let out a throaty growl from the intense heat that covered his engorged member, it felt heavenly as a contented sigh escaped his lips. The boy, however though otherwise.

The belmont felt as if he was being impaled from either sword or a sharped-tip lance, the pain radiated upwards his spine. He couldn't help but let a pained sob emerged from his swollen red lips. Hearing his loved one in distress he stilled himself and waited, once the brunette male was deemed ready he pulled out leaving the tip before thrusting all the way, hitting a bundle of nerves right on. The boy below him arched allowing colorful stars and dots dance across his vision. Screaming in total pleasure the belmont ran his nails down the blonds back, leaving bright red marks in it's wake. Said person hiss from the contact and sped his pace, using one hand to hold on the boys hip the Incubus had the other gripping the leaking stiff flesh, pumping it time with his erratic thrusts.

Richter didn't give a dam if he awoke the whole village from moaning too loudly, all he cared about was being one with the dark angel and submitting to it's temptation. It was too much for him, he had to let go for the boiling warmth was becoming unbearable to hold on any longer. The brown haired male arched upwards before moaning one last time, releasing once again on the blonds hand. The older male grunted from the brunette's wall's clamping down on his length tightly, a few more thrusts the male shuddered as he too released deep inside the belmont.

Both men collapse onto each other in a tangled heap, sprawled upon bed the two kissed as they recovered from the sated from their love making the brown haired boy felt drowsy and fought off the beckoning call of slumber. Leaning down, the incubus whispered sweet promises on the young lads ear before whispering:

"Know that I have claimed your innocence, no man nor woman shall take whats mine and mine alone. Or else they shall suffer a great punishment. Now rest my love, for you shall see me soon. Do you understand?"

As if acting on instinct, Richter nodded weakly before answering back.

"Yes...I understand...Alucard..."

The blond male smiled.

"Good."

Blackness consumed his vision as the brunette fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>The warmth rays from the sun was enough to awake him, warming his half covered body but also bothering his closed eyes. Groaning in annoyance Richter sat up-<p>

Only to gasp in pain.

He felt very sore all over his body, carefully he sat up straight and pondered what happened last night. All he remembered was having a nice erotic dream with a blond male with gold eyes and the rest was blank.

"Wait. Gold eyes?"

The belmont glanced at the doll he left it last night, thought something was odd about it. The blood on it's small thin lips was no longer there, also there was a twinkle in it's amber hues. Almost as if it is happy...

Tilting his head to the side the boy smiled, this doll was special to him. Removing the blankets showing all his glory the boy reached out and cradled the figurine to his chest. Giving a small kiss on the dolls lip and grinned.

"Im know you're the man from my dreams, and Im sure we'll know each other **ALOT** more better."

Holding the doll again he gave a small laugh, knowing the blond stranger will come back again. He just knows it.

A small purr emitted from the small blond doll.

* * *

><p>DevilOkami: Well, there you have it! Like I said it's AU but it's fine with me. Small talk here and there but actions speak louder than words right? I got this plot bunny with bat wings from a doujinshi called Lovers Doll.<p>

DevilOkami: Thanks for reading and please R&R okay? Bye now~


End file.
